


La Marque

by LaFourmii



Series: 50 Nuances de Gay | HP [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: La Marque s’immisça entre leurs deux corps et sa peau se couvrit de frissons anticipateurs.





	La Marque

La Marque s’immisça entre leurs deux corps et sa peau se couvrit de frissons anticipateurs. Il aurait dû être dégoûté par ce tatouage infâme mais la Marque avait pris une toute nouvelle signification dans sa vie. Et pour rien au monde il ne l’aurait arrêtée.

La Marque descendit de son torse à son ventre, ondulant sensuellement sur sa peau. Ses abdominaux se contractèrent et le propriétaire du tatouage émit un gémissement incontrôlable. Ce son était plus incroyablement érotique que tout ce que les longs doigts fins et pâles pouvaient lui faire. Jusqu’à ce que, bien évidemment, cette main s’enroule autour de son érection.

— Putain, Malefoy !

Le blond le fit taire en l’embrassant durement, et son corps se cambra. Il s’enfonça dans sa main, incitant Malefoy à le masturber, mais les doigts de son amant paressaient sur son sexe, le laissant délibérément insatisfait. Leurs bouches, en revanche, se rencontraient inlassablement. Elles effleuraient et caressaient. Elles léchaient et mordillaient. Leurs langues valsaient voluptueusement, mêlant leurs salives avec passion. Et la main de Malefoy encerclait toujours son érection, sans le délivrer de sa tension.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent brièvement et Malefoy se glissa dans son cou pour lui susurrer des mots d’un érotisme insoutenable :

— J’ai envie de toi, Potter.

Harry perdit le peu de retenue qui le restreignait encore immobile sur le matelas. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Drago, entoura ses hanches de ses jambes et se colla à son corps.

— Prends-moi.

— Putain, Potter !

Par-delà son excitation aveuglante, Harry sentait que Drago perdait peu à peu le contrôle lui aussi. Ses hanches avançaient dans le vide et son sexe frottait délicieusement contre le sien.

— Prends-moi ! répéta-t-il d’une voix rauque.

Il ne la voyait plus, mais il pouvait sentir la Marque se faufiler entre ses cuisses et les longs doigts de Drago s’insérèrent en lui avec une facilité déconcertante et enivrante.

— Prends-moi avec ta queue, susurra-t-il à l’oreille du blond et les doigts se perdirent brusquement en lui.

Il aimait la vulgarité dans leur rapport. Il adorait encore plus voir Malefoy perdre son contrôle quand il lui susurrait des propos obscènes. Et le Serpentard venait définitivement de perdre le contrôle.

Le sexe tendu de Drago remplaça ses doigts et il s’enfonça brutalement en Harry. Le brun cria, le blond grogna et ils s’immobilisèrent une seconde à peine, le temps que Harry s’habitue au sexe imposant de Drago entre ses cuisses. Puis il poussa ses hanches vers son amant, son sexe toujours profondément enfoui en lui.

— Défonce-moi, ordonna-t-il d’une voix éraillée.

Les lèvres de Drago écrasèrent les siennes et il se retira lentement pour s’enfoncer plus profondément. Puis encore.

— Encore…

Et encore.

— Encore !

À chaque coup de reins, le sexe de Drago remplissait Harry, s’enfonçant en lui de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus fort.

—Drago !

Harry en voulait toujours plus. Drago le possédait sans ménagement, mordant durement dans son cou. La tête tournée sur le côté, les yeux embués par son propre plaisir, Harry observait la Marque posée entre les draps lorsqu’un orgasme déchirant le submergea finalement.

 


End file.
